StarStruck
by bleachblondie01
Summary: Soon-to-be Miss American dream is hopelessly in love with newly-recruited Golden Balls. After all these years when will he finally realize she's all grown up? Maybe sooner than we think... Troyella. TxG.
1. Birthday Girl

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I've decided to start this story as i have absolutely no clue what to do with my previous one 'Stole'.**_

_**HA...I was really stuck, but when the inspiration comes back i will carry on- if it comes back..unless any of you can poss. supply me with ideas or suggestions and stuff to help me? =)**_

_**So until then, i hope you like this...**_

_Chapter 1- Birthday Girl_

"_**Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you"**_

_**___**_

**-Sharpay's Bedroom-**

"'Gabriella Danforth!" the furious blonde cried out in horror.

"There is no way I am letting you go clubbing looking like that. Its your birthday for Christ's sake. Your _eighteenth" _She squealed being_ slightly_ over the top.

"_Sharpay Evans"_ the brunette moaned sarcastically, mimicking the blonde mockingly.

"In case you haven't noticed sweetie, I always dress like this." She continued matter of factly. "Besides, what's wrong with it?" She asked questioningly as she stared herself over in the mirror. Taking in her normal appearance; her natural curls cascading half way down her back, a baggy top, a hoodie and a pair of loosely fitting jeans. Her face free of make-up, her nails free of polish and her hair free of products. Typical Gabriella.

"Where do I begin?" Sharpay sighed. "_Please_, borrow something of mine and let me do your make-up. For God's sake we're supposed to be celebrating!"

"Okay," shrugged Gabriella, knowing there was no point arguing with Sharpay, because once Sharpay sets her mind to something, resistance was futile. "You know I've always hated my birthday so I really don't care what I look like, anyways its no big deal right!?"

"It_ is_ a big deal. No _scratch that_, it's a _huge_ deal! It's your birthday and tonight we are going to pull." Sharpay stated excitedly. She had always known it wouldn't take much to make Gabriella look gorgeous. She was also aware of how clueless Gabriella was to how beautiful she really was. She had the most amazing brown eyes fringed with lashes that were so long, people had often debated whether they were false. Her lips were pouty, full and sensuous- the kind most women spent fortunes on just trying to imitate. Her skin was a natural golden brown and flawless, with the gift that she also tanned easily. As if that wasn't enough, she had the most stunning figure, a knock-out pair of boobs which were just the right size for her petite figure. A killer pair of long slim legs and an enviable flat stomach together created endless admiration from any human of the opposite sex. It was just a shame that no-one had really ever seen her figure as she always smothered herself in layers of unnecessary clothing. This was something Sharpay was determined to change.

Sharpay was currently rummaging through her wardrobe. She knew everything there was to know about fashion, she was obsessed. She could give Gok-Wan a run for his money. She literally worshipped fashion- no trend ever passed her by. Rooting through practically everything she owned, to then hold it up against Gabriella, who was carelessly flicking through one of Sharpays many gossip magazines - Sharpay hit jack-pot!

"JACK-POT! Put this on." She demanded excitedly handing Gabriella a strapped emerald dress, which showed enough cleavage without being too slutty, and came slightly less than half way down her thighs.

Staring at the dress in fright Gabriella complained "Are you serious? I never wear dresses. In fact I don't think I've ever even held something this revealing!"

"That's the point- its about time you did! _Oooh_ and borrow my wonder bra too" Sharpay smirked delightfully.

Gabriella reluctantly started changing into the outfit. At first she felt self-conscious. But then a feeling of pride began to take over as she glanced herself over in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile, it was about time she wore something her body could appreciate, its not exactly that she didn't want to she just never really had the confidence.

"_Holy shit_! Gabriella is _smokin! _Now, for your face, what have you got on already?_' _Sharpay exclaimed fussing over the straps of the bra and dress.

'Nothing.' Gabriella replied checking her outfit once more.

Laughing, Sharpay replied, 'Seriously G your are like, the only girl I know who would ever even consider going clubbing without wearing any make-up! Though, you're the only girl _I know_ that could _actually pull it off_- but that's besides the point! You got some balls hun!"

Dragging Gabriella over to her dressing table where every type of make-up you can imagine lay; eye shadows, lip gloss', lip sticks, mascaras, blushers, eyeliner, nail polish etc. Gabriella was literally in awe.

'Holy shit! You mean it takes this much to get you ready everyday?'

'Nah, this is just for you.' Sharpay replied teasingly.

'Hey!' Gabriella laughed nudging Sharpay, who joined her laughing back.

Twenty Minutes later, Sharpay had finally finished working on Gabriella's make-up. Sitting up Gabriella was greeted by the mirror. She stared into it hardly recognising the unfamiliar face that stared back at her. Her skin was glowing flawlessly, full lips parted, eyes huge and sparkling. Sharpay hadn't put a lot of make-up on, just enough to accentuate Gabriella's beautiful eyes, glowing cheeks and sexy pout. Gabriella looked fucking stunning!

'WOW! You look amazing G!'

'You know what _I think_? _I think_ you look like a model!' Sharpay stated gleefully.

_'Pfft_! Are you kidding me!' Gabriella laughed at her friend. Sharpay must of been just taking the piss. Yeah she looked different made up, good different, and yeah, she actually liked this look- she actually felt sexy. But a _model_? HA. Yeah right!

'G, I'm being honest here! Mom and I are always saying you should.' Noticing her friends discomfort on the topic she changed subject.

'Okay..for the shoes..definately stilletoes!'

'Why can't I just wear my pumps?' Gabriella groaned.

'Beacause! Now try these babies.'

'How the hell do you expect me to _dance_ in them let alone _walk_ in them!?'

Sharpay began applying her own make-up. Gabriella always thought her friend was gorgeous. She had straight blonde hair, which had now been cut shoulder length. Her eyes were brown. She had pale skin but it suited her. She looked fragile as she was quite skinny, but she was also quite petite- yet taller than Gabriella. Sharpay was 5'5 whilst Gabriella was 5'3, barely any difference but enough to separate the sizes. Sharpay had turned eighteen a few months ago, but she just had a house party as there was no way she would go clubbing without her all-time best friend Gabriella, who then, was still only seventeen. So she had managed to convince Gabriella to go clubbing with for Gabriella's birthday. Even though Sharpay looked fragile, she was tough as old boots- in kindergarten some girls tried bullying Gabriella but Sharpay stood in and told them where to go. She had always looked out for Gabriella since.

'You are totally going to meet someone tonight, you look gorgeous. Besides, that Cal guy, my brothers friend totally had the hots for you- remember graduation? He was so checking you out wondering what was beneath that robe! HA.' Sharpay laughed at the memory.

'Whatever. Anyways its not like I'm interested in him.' Gabriella replied.

_'Gabriella how many times_? Troy has been dating Amber for like, a year now! That's his longest relationship _ever!_ There's gotta be _something_ there for _him of all people_ to still be with that ugly little troll. Face facts sweetie..' Sharpay agonized.

_Troy Bolton. Hmmm_ where to start. Troy was the twenty year old, drop dead gorgeous, heart throb. The same Troy Bolton who Gabriella had been hopelessly in love with since as long as she could remember- in secret of course, Sharpay being the exception. Gabriella knew Troy because her older brother, Chad. Chad and Troy were best friends, and had been since, well....since forever i guess. Anyways, Troy has had a bit of a rough life, his mum walked out on him and his dad when he was seven, during his early teens his dad became an alcoholic- so for most of his life he had felt unloved with no stability. He took up basketball at a young age and was destined to become a star for it soon enough. He had always spent most of his time over at the Danforths, they were like his family. Gabriella's dad coached East High Schools basketball team and he was extremely fond of Troy, he had taken him under his wing. The downside of his closeness with her family being he only ever saw her as a little sister figure.

_'Shar!_ This has nothing to do with Troy! Besides, what about you and _Chad_?' Gabriella fired back.

Chad and Sharpay spent most of their time flirting with each other on and off, especially during the past few months. Chad was slightly shy with girls- never quite knowing what to say, because whatever he said had always managed to land himself in it. So Gabriella wasn't expecting him to make the first move anytime soon. Gabriella had even tried motivating him- letting him know Sharpay was interested...so far it hadn't seemed to work.

'_Geeze_ rub it in my face why don't you G!' Sharpay sulked.

'I just haven't had sex in a _loooong_ time I guess.' She shrugged it off.

'_Uuum_ _hello,' _Gabriella cut in...

'_I _havn't had sex in _soo_ long I'm probably a virgin again!'

'OMG.. your right, people are gna start thinkin were freakin lesbos if we don't score soon!' Sharpay panicked.

It was _sooo_ true. The last time Gabriella had had a serious relationship (which by the way was her first and currently last) was with Jason, a really shy cute guy from school. They had both been inexperienced so they were as nervous as each other. Which made things so much worse as Jason sure as hell didn't know anything about the female body, resulting in a rushed few minutes of crap sex, Gabriella ended up slipping to the bathroom for some D.I.Y. They had sex a few more times after that with little improvement. Soon enough Gabriella realised they weren't right for each other, the sex was shit, and she had only really tried to get over Troy in the first place so what was the point. Troy on the other hand was always a player when he was back at East High. Girls swooned over him, and he's had more than his fair share, _way more._ She could only imagine how amazingly satisfying he was in bed. After her split with Jason, Gabriella had dated other guys but none that serious. She could never just bring herself to get over Troy.

Sharpay's dad came knocking on the door knocking them out of conversation.

'You girls ready, the taxi's here?' He asked.

'Yeah, on our way down Daddy.' She replied.

Gabriella loved Sharpays parents. They were harmless and treated her like a second daughter. When Gabriella found out on her sixteenth birthday that she had been adopted she was heartbroken and understood why she was never the same skin tone as Chad or his parents, and why she had never looked similar to either of them. But sometimes she felt like she just didn't fit in- her 'dad' was more interested in basketball and his sons' future in it (as well as Troy's), her 'mother' was never really the girly type, she was in hospital most of the time as she was a nurse, so her schedule was fitted in at the most awkward times. She was rarely at home. The only thing that made her feel as if she did belong was Chad. They were so close. He was three years old when she was adopted at a little nine month old baby. He had always looked out for her.

**-In the Club-**

As soon as they entered the club, Sharpay stepped back watching every single guy in there, even the ones with a girl do a double take on Gabriella. It wasn't to do with her revealing clothes cos' every girl in their was wearing revealing clothes, just to do with the fact she was so much hotter and more beautiful than any girl in there. She was stunning and most guys' jaws hung to the floor. Even though the attention was stolen from Sharpay, she wasn't jealous for a second, she was just glad her friend had finally ditched the baggy clothes she hid behind.

Once they were settled they began ordering various drinks, so excited that they finally had a license. They had danced with various guys and each other, and they were now in the bathroom checking their appearance.

'Tonight has been _so_ much fun. I'm so glad I let you talk me into this S!' Gabriella squealed excitedly.

'Baby G, you have so much to learn. The night is still young, and we still gotta pull. Now come on I'm thirsty again, this time it's not for a martini." Sharpay joked.

They left the ladies room returning to the dance floor. After dancing again they were thirsty, this time it actually _was_ for alcohol. They walked to the bar squeezing through large groups of people. On the way Gabriella received many gropes and many guys even tried dragging her to dance with them, she just managed to make it to the bar. After much experience of ordering through out the night, the girls soon realised that they didn't actually need to bring any money; as if they spoke loud enough guys would literally shove each other to buy their drinks for them. This time was no different.

_'God I am so thirsty_, bartender, 2 double Bacardi and cokes please.' Gabriella asked loudly, partly because of all the noise, the other half waiting for a guy to cut in and insist he buy them.

'Yo, I got this. Her drinks are on me.' A deep, sexy voice spoke hoarsely behind her, his right arm passing her right side so his right hand was resting against the bar- almost as if caging her in with one arm. His front was pressed ever so gently into her back. She smirked and began turning round. Shock soon enough took over her as she croaked out.

'Tr..._Troy_? What are _you_ doing here?' She gulped wide eyed. She couldn't help taking in his sexy fragrance, which over the years she had come to love and crave- literally trying to stay upright as she was sure her legs would give way any second now. As for Troy, it took a moment to realize who he had almost hit on, first his eyes took in this stunning little beauties appearance; he almost went hard there and then, until he heard her tiny voice, his eyes almost burst out his head.

"Gab.._Gabriella_? I mean *_cough_* Gabriella...yea I thought I saw you, so uhm you look…different. Who are you here with?" Troy spoke back. He was an all round cool guy who never lost his cool, but being caught off guard like that he realised what a twat he sounded- totally unlike him. But Gabriella looked so fucking sexy- she was _so_ tempting as he took in a sexy scent he could only describe as Gabriella- the scent that had never been so sexy and appealing until now.

"Uhhm...Sharpay, I'm here with Sharpay. What about you? You here with _Amber_?" She asked, not sure whether she was offended by him saying she looked different, deep down she was almost heartbroken.

'Ahh, Sharpay, I should have guessed. I'm here with Chad, Ambers got some family thing to go to, I didn't wanna go.' He responded remembering Amber... his _girlfriend_. The thing about Troy is that he was quite a player, and known for it, this was probably the longest relationship he's ever had, one year, but when ever a girl tried to get too close to him he broke it off. His High School years had existed with endless affairs with a different girl sometimes _girls_ every week. This was the one point in his life where he had actually had a steady relationship- it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to his womanizer ways.

Their conversation was shortly interrupted by Chad, who was wide eyed at Troy's behaviour towards this sexy mystery girl. He had to admit she was gorgeous, but he preferred blondes. Gabriella collected the drinks off the bar then thanked and told Troy he was welcome to come over and join her and Sharpay she made her way back through the crowd and soon disappeared. Chad walked over to Troy in such a cocky way smirking at him.

'Dude nice chick, I mean really nice, but don't you have a _girlfriend_? I know how tempting that little hotty back there was bu…' he was soon cut off by a smirking Troy.

'Dude, before you get too into this...that _tempting little hotty_ was your precious little sister- and before you say anything I was only buying her a drink- you know as a Happy Birthday and all..?' He covered his tracks quickly.

'_Are you fucking serious?_' Chad whined sounding like a woman, almost distraught. Troy nodded at this laughing before Chad spoke up again.

'Holy fucking Shit! We never ever mention this little miss-understanding again. Comprende! Got it. Get it. Good!' He spoke embarrassed not giving Troy a chance to answer.

'Sure thing dude.' He spoke sarcastically back.

After ordering themselves drinks they set off to find the girls, leaving their original booth which had been mobbed by a bunch of girls, who looked as if they'd just snuck out of the playboy mansion- each desperately waiting for the two guys return. Little did they know, they'd be waiting a _long_ time. Soon enough they found the two girls in a booth and settled in with them Troy sat next to Gabriella- their legs brushing every now and then sending chills through Gabriella. Chad next to Sharpay. After toasting Happy Birthday to Gabriella they all had some shots, the girls soon became more and more drunk as time passed- the guys were still sober- ish. They could handle the drinks better.

You all know what Troy looks like...Killer blue eyes that just scream out sex appeal. Short spiky hair, when its not messily spiked back from running his hand through it too often, its hanging just above his eyes begging you to sweep it back gently. An awesome body with back muscles which rippled with every movement he makes, washboard abs so defined you could trace them all day long. Lets not forget his muscular legs and bulky arms and that tight ass that just wants to be groped, last but not least his huge, thick, hairy…*_cough_* _anyways_. And then there's that adorable, sexy scar below his right eyebrow- caused by an incident in a basketball game a few years ago- involving him, Chad and Gabriella.

Chad and Sharpay were currently heating things up on the dance floor- Sharpay made the first move of course asking Chad to dance. Leaving Troy and Gabriella at the table- after much conversation about their lives at the moment and how Troy was doing at basketball at the moment Gabriella asked him to dance and he surprisingly accepted...during them dancing Gabriella kept bumping into Troy- but what do you expect in a crowd full of drunken people. The only thought running through Troy's head was how sexy Gabriella looked when she was dancing.

'Lets go somewhere more quiet.' Troy shouted above the noise,

Gabriella just nodded and let him lead her out onto the water sofa things **(The Sweetest Thing- if you've seen it you know what i mean ha). **Gabriella sat timidly on the edge quite aware that if she moved too much her dress would come up and reveal to Troy more than she wanted. Troy just dived on it making a Gabriella squeal adorably and fall back. Turning round coming face to face with Troy they became silent.

'You look so sexy birthday girl,' he murmured huskily in an almost whisper but not quite whilst bringing his thumb up to stroke her cheek.

'How come I never noticed this before?' His hard on was becoming noticeable as it dug into her hip, he leaned in to kiss her, her eyes fluttered closed- until she realised what she was doing and knew it was wrong. She knew how it felt to be cheated on, it was horrible, so she didn't have the heart to do it to Amber, no matter how much of a twisted bitch Amber was.

Her head shot up and she backed away. She had never looked more vulnerable. Troy sighed and slowly sat up. Looking each other in the eye. He felt so guilty, he had almost taken advantage of her- she was absolutely wasted, but so was he.

'I'm sorry..' she whispered so gently not sure whether he would be able to hear her. Before he had time to reply Sharpay and Chad came charging through.

'There you are _Geee_…' She screamed hyperly...oh she was so pissed,

'Come on sweetie we gots to go, Daddy would be mad if were back after 3am, it's already 2.35- gotta love you and leave you Chaddy.' She continued before planting a big wet one on Chad's cheek and giggling.

Gabriella hesitated before stumbling off the water bed avoiding eye contact with Troy. On her way off the bed her right shoe came loose and slipped off, she didn't notice as she continued to crawl off- giving Troy a view he would definitely be thinking of tonight before he goes to bed, catching my drift? _**hehe**_

She stumbled over to Sharpay after taking her other shoe off and carrying it- giving Chad a kiss on the cheek without making eye contact with Troy she just called his name and raised a hand- she then heard a 'Goodnight El..happy birthday' She knew it was Troy's way of trying to act normal. At least he was still calling her El...a cute nickname he had always given her. Both girls stumbled there way out leaning on each other for support. They were escorted out by Chad, who was closely followed by Troy…after all, a gentlemen should never let a lady walk alone.

**-In the Taxi-**

'OMG...what the fuck went down with you and your lover boy Troy? You looked so suspicious when we came in!' Sharpay giggled.

'I'll tell you in bed!' Gabriella sighed. She felt awful and just couldn't wait to get back and snuggle up in Sharpays double bed with some hot chocolate.

___

_**Disclaimer- don't own whatever i shouldn't (for the whole story don't wanna keep having to write this little shitty note =) **_

_**Okay.....Hope you like it.**_

_**I'm sorry if it gets mega boring near the end...i worked on it for a while and became so bored i needed to just finish it lol!**_

_**Please, please please review...give me ideas, suggestions, improvements. Anything.**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw shit at it? Let me know =)**_

_**OMG...guessing you all seen HSM3? Best one yet! Loved it!**_

_**Still haven't actually got to the storyline of the story...this is just the kinda intro. **_

_**I will get into the story next chap prob.**_

_**Love you guys. XXX**_


	2. Cinderella

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Im fucking gutted! I actually wrote this last night- thinking i saved it shut my comp down. I musn't of done cos now when i click on the file it comes up the rgith no. of pages but no words! So think yourself lucky that im re-writing this, bas on 2fucking reviews.**_

**_Yep, cheers guys. _**

_**But really big thank you to ; MUX D'Bellegirl and Vanilla902 for being my first and only reviews! =)**_

**_So Please, Please..review. If you don't review me im assuming you hate this story and there is no point of me carrying it on. _**

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

**_And you better review =)..or else …Grrrr_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter Two: Cinderella**_

"**Ok. I want my shawty to be like you, sweet and sassy, someone to write to.  
yes it's quite true, i kinda like you, you say we just friends but not tonight boo.  
Lets pretend you my cinderella, have you home by twelve, or respect the fellas.  
Keep you together in my butter soft weather.  
Night is young, we could do whatever."**

**My Cinderella- by- Lil' Romeo**

**-Sharpay's Bedroom-**

Once they arrived home, Sharpay and Gabriella immediately snuggled up in Sharpays double bed. After stripping into their night wear and strapped tops. They both sat side by side, legs stretched out whilst their backs were propped up against the headboard, each holding their own mug of hot chocolate. Gabriella sat spilling every single detail of the embarrassing incident that unfortunately occurred earlier on tonight.

"I am _so_ humiliated S! Seriously, he looked so guilty when you came in. Like seriously wondering what the fuck he just accidentally almost did to his practically '_little sister'"_ Gabriellasighed, mortified at the whole situation.

"G, listen. It was his mistake, right! Which means _he_ should be the one stressing over how embarrassed he's feeling, and how he's going to approach you about it. And if he sees you honestly as his _'little sister' _then why the fuck did he try to make-out with you?!" Sharpay assured her.

After much debates between the two, Gabriella reluctantly agreed to just forget about it. Soon enough they decided they might as well get some sleep and after taking their make-up off with some make-up removing wipes and creams, moisturising their faces once free from make-up, they headed off to brush their teeth, and then snuggled up in Sharpays double bed, like they always did when they slept round one another's.

The next morning, Gabriella woke before Sharpay. Noticing she had received a message she reached out for her phone. Yep, you've guessed it, it was from Troy;

_'El, please don't tell anyone about last night. I was pissed and it shouldn't have happened. Sorry, Troy.'_

Is that all he could say? It shouldn't have happened, don't tell anyone? What a jerk. This just made Gabriella feel even worse. He didn't even out a single kiss after the text like he normally would. Minutes after turning her phone off, Sharpay began to stir. Blocking all thoughts of Troy out of her mind, Gabriella simply decided to enjoy the morning with Sharpay.

"Good morning _Sunshine_!" Gabriella piped cheerfully, laughing at her friends' hangover, morning look.

"Oh my gosh. What time is it? Why are you talking so loud! I've got the fucking hangover of the century!" Sharpay grumbled, regaining her eye sight whilst wiping all traces of drool of her face and patting down any embarrassing morning hair.

It was approximately 10am by this time both girls were sat upright in the double bed indulging in the breakfast that had just arrived, delivered by one of Sharpays parents butlers. Even though Sharpays parents were filthy rich- as they owned a country club called 'Lava Springs'- a resort which only the finest of people could afford to stay, her parents still wanted Sharpay to stay grounded and make her own career for herself. They made it clear that she would still have to earn her money and make her way through college etc, just like any other teenager. This summer, Sharpay and Gabriella decided to both work together at Lava Springs. Whilst Sharpay had convinced her parents to give her the job of managing the beauty parlour, Gabriella was just as fine taking a job as a lifeguard for the outdoor pool and the private beach. Sharpays job was perfect for her- bossing people around about something she knew so much about, it just came natural to her. As for Gabriella, sitting in the sun all day and swimming, she couldn't wait to quit her current job as a waitress at a beat up old diner just outside her neighbourhood. She had already handed in her weeks notice.

After taking the first shower, Gabriella came out dressed in a towel whilst leaving Sharpay to have the second shower. Whilst Sharpay was having the second shower, Gabriella began dressing in some of Sharpays work out clothes. They always shared clothes, even though Gabriella normally dressed in oversized clothes, it didn't mean she didn't own nice clothes, she just didn't have the confidence to wear them. Deciding that she really needed to clear her head- she wanted to do one of the things that helped her do that- run. So she dressed in some Timberland trainers, knee-length socks, cotton booty shorts and a tight tee.

Twenty minutes later, Sharpay appeared in the door way of the bathroom. Gabriella spoke up…

"Hey S, I' just gna head off. Really need to clear my head y'know? I'll come back later to pick up my stuff and we'll talk. kay?" She spoke softly and Sharpay knew when she was like this she just needed to go to their place.

"Yeah, sure thing sweetie. I'll see you later alright." She replied understanding.

Hugging tightly, and then pecking each of their cheeks on both sides,

**-Castle Rock-**

Gabriella left Sharpays and began running, carrying nothing but her phone- she plugged in her headphones and began running to her iPone songs. Coming to a stop she fell to the floor and lay beneath the suns rays. She closed her eyes and just lay listening to her music, panting.

She was in her favourite place in the world, Castle Rock. An abandoned area, you had to run through a few fields to find. Gabriella first found this place when she was sixteen years old. It was on her birthday when she found it, after she found out that she was adopted, an argument took place between her and her 'father'. They exchanged some regretted words, whilst her mother sat back, distraught over what was happening, and Chad plucked up enough courage to step in the brawl and break it up. Troy was the only one who went to comfort Gabriella, as he was the only one who could almost relate to her- his mother didn't want him either. Anyways, her and Troy both snuck out of her balcony and walked until they got tired- Castle Rock is where they ended up and they had decided it would be there place and share it with their friends. A few days later she showed Sharpay. On their Freshman Prom night, the beginning of Summer, they decided to bury a box full of memories, predictions and dreams. They each agreed that exactly five years from that day (they would be 21) that they would dig up the box and look back at the cherished memories, see if their predictions came true, and see if they ever pursued their dreams.

This is the place where Gabriella always came to clear her head. After about ten minutes of laying there just thinking, darkness suddenly clouded over her face, frowning her eyes fluttered open and she squealed out in fright.

"Jesus Christ Troy! You just scared the living shit outta me!" She breathed heavily holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Uhm Sharpay said you'd be here and we needed to talk. You didn't reply to my text." He chuckled, soon becoming serious.

"I,,uh didn't think i needed to." She almost questioned, growing nervous.

"So were cool then?" He questioned curiously.

"About what?" She joked cracking a smile.

"Haha." He laughed jokingly sarcastic, relief written across his features.

"_Yes Troy_. We're cool." She stated, soothing him from distress.

"Oh yea before i forget," he said bringing his arm from behind his back, holding a sparkly object out to her.

"My shoe!" She gasped excitedly.

"My shoe!! Oh my gosh Sharpay almost killed me for losing this baby!" She squealed excitedly before taking it from his grasp and holding it with her life. They were Christian Louboutins, the very same ones Sharpay ha bought her as one of her presents. They were gorgeous!

"You're my very own Cinderella Els" Adding a cheeky wink to her playfully. Little did he know Gabriella's heart sped up- that's all she could ever ask for. Him. If she could just have _him_ she would never ask for anything else in her life, _he_ was all she needed to be happy. They could live happily ever after…_yeah right!_

"So are you staying with your Dad this summer or us?" She asked him briskly trying to change the subject.

"Bit of both I guess….I'll just go with the flow. I saw him yesterday when me and Chad got here but I'm with you guys tonight. So anyways Shorty, you headed home now?"

"Nah, I gotta get back to Shar's and get my stuff. I'll probably hang round hers for a little while so I'll see you at home tonight."

Getting up from where she had sat seconds ago she reached down and hugged him, the pecking him on the cheek, momentarily giving him a whiff of her seductive, sensual fragrance, which was once again turning him on.

"Later Els." He spoke huskily, yet soft as he watched her go and sighed. Little Gabriella was all grown up. And _boy_ did he like it. The way her firm little ass sashayed side to side as her hips un-knowingly swayed sexily. He almost boned there and then. Wow, she was a fucking beauty, and he wanted her oh so bad. Just a shame she was his best friends little sister.

**-Home-**

Gabriella had arrived back home, remembering Sharpays excitement when she told her about the shoe, she felt a lot better now she had had time to clear her mind. Coming through her bedroom, which was extremely messy. Her room was a medium sized square shaped room. The walls were coated in a hot pink. The ceiling door, shelves were white. The four post double bed was white as well as the wardrobe and dressing table which were full of hair products, make-up, fragrances and jewellery. Much of the products were given to her from Sharpay as some of her birthday presents.

She had a small balcony which was lead out to by two glass doors. Her balcony was also painted white. Her un-made bed was swarmed with coursework and various college applications, whilst her floor was covered in clothes ranging from bras, hoodies, tees, tanks, shorts, sweat pants etc. Her floor was an old wooden kind of ancient look. She couldn't afford nice carpet and it was unlikely her parents could either. They were struggling for money enough as it was, even though her mother was a nurse and her father was a coach, it didn't mean they didn't have a mortgage, bills a family of four to feed every week as well as travel expenses and their children's college funds, not to mention the family dog.

Murphy, Yep little Murphy was the Danforth family dog. He was a gorgeous little pug, who spent most of his time with Gabriella- and was basically her dog. They got Murphy when she was eleven years old, and since the day he came home they were practically inseparable. He either slept on the pillow beside Gabriella, or curled at the bottom of her bed. Even though he was the family dog, they all knew he might as well of been Gabriella's. Gabriella always called him by the nickname she made for him, Smurph or Smurphy.

Beside Gabriella's balcony doors, layed a load of gift bags. Bearing gifts from her friends and family. Her favourite birthday presents were from Sharpay. Sharpay had bought her _a lot_ of stuff to say the least.

"Gabriellaaa..." her father bellowed up the stairs.

"Dinners ready" He continued.

Her and her father used to be so close. He always called her his _little angel_, because that's what she was. It wasn't until her sixteenth birthday, when she found out the truth that their relationship went downhill from there. Ever since that awful day, their closeness slipped away rapidly, and his biggest interests lay in Chad and his basketball future. She knew that her father had always wanted to make it as a basketball player, but unfortunately one day he had a severe knee injury and he could never play again. So instead he pressured Chad into pursuing his dreams- luckily for him, Chad had a passion for basketball anyway.

She was just happy that she didn't have to cook dinner again tonight. Her mum was home to do it, for once. But as her mum was working most of the time, Gabriella always had to take care of cooking and cleaning, as well as studying, working her own job and seeing Sharpay as well as having a life!

She trotted down the stairs and into the eating area which was a small table in the kitchen. Taking a seat digging her fork into the spaghetti, she was just about to take a mouthful when her father asked the dreaded question she desperately didn't want to answer- knowing his reply.

"So Bella, have you decided what college you want to study at yet? I hear Stanford's got an amazing Sci..."

"_Dad_! How many times! I don't want to go to Stanford, I wanna, ...I wanna go to a design fashion college. There are some pretty great colleges up in New Yo..."

"And how many times have _I_ told you, No! You are brighter than that, What will you have at the end of it? If you can tell me a possible career you will have at the end of it, _then _we'll talk. But there is no way im going to let yo...."

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Support me like normal parents would? Like you do with Chad! Just because I'm not you're real-"

"Don't you dare even suggest such a thing young lady!" Her mother chirped in, for the first time like ever.

"You know we would support you and fund you _if_ you had a definite career from it, but _fashion design_, Gabriella honey you have so much more potential than th....."

"Just _save it mom_. Give me a break the both of you! This is what i want to do! Just be happy for me- like you are for Chad. I don't even care about the funds- i will just save up from working, like i have been for the past two years! Spend your precious little fund money on what ever the hell you want. All i ever wanted was your support." She cried almost in tears. And with that she pushed her plate away from her claiming she'd lost her appetite, and ran upstairs.

Entering her room she broke down in sobs and went to her balcony gazing out on the view. It was quite a grotty little view of all the houses behind her- overlooking their washing and houses. Into the distance you could just about make out the big City. Only if you squinted your eyes _real_ carefully. Every night, before she went to sleep, she stared out into the distance and promised herself_ one day._

It was her ambition to make it into the Big Apple or L.A. She'd always dreamed of it. She pushed everything off her bed and curled up under her duvet- joined by little Smurph curled up on the pillow beside her.

**Well i hope you like it!**

**.Please**** Review****!!!!**

**If i don't get much i won't continue the story =(**

**^^I don't even know if that's a good or bad thing lol!**

**Okay, just a few important things to note;**

***I know you can't see New York from Albuquerque lol- it just goes with the story**

***If there's anything that doesn't make sense its probably just suppose to fit in with my storyline so no worries.**

***how Gabriella's got such nice stuff when she's not that wealthy- Sharpay probably gave her loads of her stuff lol ?**

**I had to re-write this whole thing which i was devastated about so please appreciate.**

**I would really appreciate your suggestions please.**

**Love you **

**Review.x**


	3. Summer Boy

_**Well thanks to the few people that did bother to review! =) **_

_**Really appreciated.**_

_**I'm currently watching 'A walk to remember', and for all you film fanatics out there (like me, I'm obsessed) this is and amazing one! If you haven't seen it, you have to!**_

_**Thanks to 'Amanda' for supplying me with ideas!**_

_**Also thanks to…. 'Layla-Jane' 'superstar22' 'vanessafan1010' 'Graci93' …. For reviewing my story! You guys were the only ones who actually bothered to and I am so grateful. Love you guys!**_

_**Please Review! Even anonymous reviews are welcome.**_

_**Chapter Three: Summer Boy**_

**"Hey there Summerboy  
I'm taking off my heels  
Let's go for a run  
Have a little summer fun  
Have a little summer fun  
(Summerboy)  
Let's get lost you can take me home  
Somewhere nice we can be alone  
Bikini tops, coming off**

**Summerboy- by- Lady GaGa**

Soon enough Gabriella's previous job was out of the way, and her and Sharpay were both mega excited about starting their new jobs at Lava Springs country club. They both vowed that they would make this summer the best one yet. Gabriella was still struggling with her college options, and her dad was still committed to not funding her. Ever since their previous argument they had barely spoken two words to each other. Chad just stayed neutral, but if it came to it he knew deep down he would side with Gabriella, after all- his dad was funding him for his basketball funds and it may not have been a possible career for Chad- what if he wasn't good enough? But yet he couldn't fund Gabriella he knew it wasn't fair, but he hated conflict. As for their mum, she was quite depressed about the whole thing, she didn't say much. Gabriella was home less and less recently. She only ever came home when she was showering, getting clean clothes, sometimes sleeping or just having somewhere to go, but for a while now Sharpay's house was more of a home to her. Gabriella and Sharpay were practically inseparable these days and Sharpay and her family understood the situation. Chad hadn't noticed as he'd back at college for a while now, with Troy- so he was only ever home to visit. But that would change soon enough as he promised he'd be back for the summer- with Troy who would be staying with them.

Since Gabriella's eighteenth birthday, she and Sharpay had been out clubbing on regular occasions, and Gabriella had a growing confidence with in her. She hadn't seen Chad since her birthday period, but she had seen Troy. Well, not properly- just sighted him sometimes whilst clubbing- she could have sworn he'd seen her, but he never approached her so she just kept he distance.

Sharpay and Gabriella couldn't stand Amber! She only ever wore designer labels- her parents were filthy rich and spoiled her rotten. Amber was no stunner. It took a lot of time and effort to get her to look how she did. She was Twenty years old, a year older than Troy. She didn't go to college or work; she simply lived off of her daddy's wages. Her life consisted of shopping, clubbing and socialising with most of her daddy's friends and relations- in hopes to get spotted for something in order to be famous. She went to the hairdressers twice a week to get her long blonde hair that consisted of extensions, blow dried. She was practically always an almost orange colour- as she attended the spray tanning salon once a month. Her nails were fake and square tipped French manicured. She definitely had breast implants, although she denied it- but it was so obvious, a five foot six inches, stick skinny girl- with tits? It just couldn't happen. Troy and Amber had been together almost a year, and everyone who knew them- knew that the extremely clingy and possessive Amber was desperate for Troy to ask her to marry him, pfft...Yea right! It was hard to tell what the fuck Troy actually saw in Amber.

Amber was the most uptight, high maintenance woman either of the girls had ever met. Gabriella had her own personal theory as to the reasoning behind Troy dating her- not that she ever told anyone, but her theory was Troy saw security and success. After all, Troy had always struggled during his upbringing. His mother had abandoned him and his father was an alcoholic, he tried as much as possible to distance himself from this- and being with Amber probably made him feel in control and safe. Sharpay had once commented;

"Maybe she's just really good at blowjobs!" Whilst Gabriella laughed back responding "Can you honestly imagine her Majesty going down on anyone? She'd be totally too worried about smudging her make-up or something!"

After this comment Gabriella looked at Sharpay and exploded into giggles. Sharpay smiled along watching he friend's body shake violently due to the recent unfamiliar feeling. "Oh My Gosh! G, you actually cracked your face!"

Ever since her birthday and arguments with her parents, Gabriella had barely had much to laugh about- especially with all the shit that was going on in her head of ways she could fund herself. As she had felt slightly rejected by Troy, she had warmed to the idea of freeing herself from the large, shapeless clothes she once found comforting. Preferring the idea of wearing her new clothes which were more revealing and wearing make-up, even if it was just mascara- as it made her look absolutely stunning. Due to her change of appearance, every time she went out, she was pursued by men wanting to buy her a drink, or wanting to exchange numbers and go out sometime. Even though the guys that showed interest in her, she just couldn't see them as she saw Troy. This was until that one fateful day, the day she started working as a lifeguard at Lava Springs…………

**-LAVA SPRINGS-**

The hot summer's day started out with Gabriella and Sharpay squealing about the excitement of summer that was finally here! Gabriella had stayed over Sharpay's that night- no surprises there. The set the alarm for 6.30am, as both of their shifts started at 8am, so by the time they had showered, dressed, eaten and arrived they would be on time. Sharpay was the first to shower, so Gabriella climbed out of the double bed and began preparing her bag for work, when Sharpay got out of the shower they swapped places. Helping each other choose their outfits and make-up they both set downstairs for breakfast.  
Whilst Gabriella stayed natural with her look- mascara and a pale lip colour to emphasize her naturally tanned skin- Sharpay had preferred the over done look- making pink her main theme for outfit choice.

Bored, Gabriella sat in the lifeguard chair waiting for someone to fake drowned again. Already, two different guys had 'drowned' on separate and she had taken action, diving in to save them, heaving them out and placing them in the correct position- after doing all the required checks leaning down to give mouth to mouth- only to have the guy grab her head and start making out with her. Even though the guys were cute, that was beside the point! It was the same as forcing yourself upon someone, right?

So at this point in time, she sat in a red one piece staring into space. She was the private beach this shift, and the weather was gorgeous- she made a note to herself to wear a two piece tomorrow and catch up on her tan. Noting that she had ten minutes left until her shift ended for her lunch break, she was interrupted by a gorgeous looking guy, who took her breath away.

"Hi, I'm Felix" He said, grabbing her hand and planting a gentle, yet seductive kiss upon it. Giggling she responded, flattered, "Gabriella. Nice to meet you." Even though many guys had wolf-whistled at her, shouted something or fake drowned, no-one had actually approached her yet- so she was actually glad to have some sort of conversation with someone.

After a short conversation with him she had learned that he was easy going, charming and extremely flirtatious- he was exactly what Gabriella needed.

They were shortly interrupted by one of the managers, who informed them of a rescue simulation that was taking place later in the day- and Gabriella and Felix would need to take part.

"What d'you thinks going to happen?" Gabriella questioned anxiously.

"Hmmm, you drown, I swoop in and rescue you, and then I get to give you the kiss of life." He replied with a saucy tone, raising his eyebrows mischievously. She giggled in reply, yep, she definitely wouldn't mind drowning. It was now time for her lunch break- where she would go and gossip every detail to Sharpay, who would be thrilled for her friends' new 'friend'. It turns out that Gabriella and Felix were going to be working partners- sharing their shirts together, with today as the exception as Felix was late and would miss his lunch break- so the whole partner thing would start after Gabriella's lunch.

After gossiping everything to Sharpay, she hoped that this would be the start of something! The hour was up and they both returned to their stations, Sharpay in the Spa, and Gabriella to the private beach. Once she arrived back, her and Felix flirted their way through the rest of the day. Felix wanted to know every little thing about Gabriella and when he discovered she didn't have a boyfriend, he expressed his shock sincerely.

"You're fucking kidding me! Such a beautiful girl, are these guys blind?!" Felix hadn't stopped talking about how angelic her beauty was. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him. She wasn't used to a guy this hot expressing so much positive comments about her, it was completely flattering.

Soon enough it was 4'o'clock, time for the rescue check ups. The manager approached the two of them with a bunch of the other lifeguards- who some of which would have been working in the indoor pool, whilst the rest of them must have been called in specifically for the check up. Each pair that would normally be working shifts together paired up, including Gabriella and Felix. Deciding amongst themselves, who would be the rescuer, which was mostly the guys in the pairs, the person who would have to pretend to drown stripped down to their bathing suits and swam out a fair distance, this included Gabriella- who was thinking about how fucking freezing the water was. As soon as the manager blew his whistle, each of the guys and few girls sprinted down and dived into the water, swimming to their partners. Once Felix had reached Gabriella she noticed how serious he was taking this as he told her not to panic. She held on to the float as he towed her back to shore, where he scooped her up into his arms and lay her down. Once they were joined by all of the remaining lifeguards the manager had calculated each timing, pleased with the results, he spoke "Very well done. All of you were above the average timing it should take for the certified distance. Now one by one I want you to finish off the stages." The manager spoke proudly and efficiently. One by one they had to perform mouth to mouth- Felix's was more of a sensual 'mouth to mouth' and lasted a little longer than it should have- which resulted in a blushing hypnotized Gabriella- and a watchful audience.

**-SHARPAY'S-**

"OMG how was it!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"Lets just say, he can rescue me _anytime."_ Gabriella replied, still in a slight daze.

The day had come to an end, and they each discussed the days events and how pleased each of them were with their placements- except from Sharpay, who mentioned some bitch she had to put in her place, and who was unfortunately working their for the summer. Gabriella had decided to go back to her own place tonight- but she was still spending the majority of the evening at Sharpay's. Gabriella knew Chad was coming back for the summer, but she didn't know that Troy was and she didn't know for ho long or when.

The two girls sat on Sharpay's bed whilst Gabriella rambled on about how gorgeous Felix was. Sharpay was currently experimenting with make-up as she tested a deep red lip colour and a dark eye look on Gabriella. It was approximately 2.30am, and Gabriella had just walked through her house, creeping in to avoid waking anyone. She got caught up with Sharpay and they had had a little bit to drink- enough that you could smell it on her if you were close enough, her eyes were a little heavy and she was acting a little immature and giddy. She stepped through the door wearing the same make-up Sharpay had created, short denim booty shorts with a red plaid blouse which revealed a good view of cleavage and some cute little pumps that made her feet look even daintier. Even though she had had a bit to drink she still looked stunning. Her hair hung long in beautiful curls whilst her bangs had been swept to the side slightly.

**-HOME-**

Her obvious attempt to make her way through the house silently was short lived as on her way through the door as she tripped and fell to the floor, emitting a squeal. An attempt to stand up failed as she fell back on her bum giggling to herself as she rested against the door. It was a cute sight. Meanwhile, Chad and Troy sat in the living room watching a game of basketball on the TV whilst drinking a can of beer each laughing and enjoying being home again. Their parents were in bed and Murphy was down with Chad and Troy- currently nestled into Troy. Upon hearing an adorable squeal, Troy and Chad glance at each other questioningly before getting up to check the noise out.

Each dressed in sweatpants which tightened grip around their ankles, Troy's grey and Chad's white, neither of them wearing a top. Chad peered out the living room door, searching towards the front door to see what the noise was about, Troy's head appeared just above Chad's whilst he mimicked his actions. Whilst Chad jerked his head around Troy started spitting- trying to get Chad's hair out of his mouth.

"Dude, how many times, you need a fucking haircut!" Troy complained moving away from him. Chad ignored his comment, his face lit up as he stepped out turning the light on to find a giggling Gabriella, who looked completely adorable in her petite little frame.

"Hey Shorty, where you bin?" Chad spoke to his little sister whilst looking down at her tiny form, she was one of the few people he would do absolutely anything in the world for. Looking up to him, her beautiful eyes looked so innocent and she had stopped giggling to huff.

"Chad, I can't get up. I just can't. I tried but I.i..oohhh you're back! I missed you." She began to complain and then reality hit her she squealed happily and ban talking really loudly. He stretched his hand out to her to pull her up, and as soon as she was standing she leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him. She had really missed him.

"I missed you too. Oh and don't think I didn't notice that you've been drinking. What did I tell you? Don't walk home alone when you're like this, anything could have happened to you!" He said, worried for her safety. Knowing she was in for a lecture she struggled her way down from his grasp and sunk to the floor laughing, she began crawling away looking back at him giggling like a child disobeying their parent. Turning her head forward she shrieked when she collided with a pair of legs. Chad burst out laughing, as did Troy. Gabriella just looked up confused only to find Troy staring down at her laughing. She smiled and tugged at his leg, he bent down to her level and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He fell backwards against the floor and just let her hug him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inhaling the scent of her fruity hair a smell divine enough to lull anyone to sleep, as well as alcohol, which wasn't so pleasant.

After they had settled down she joined them in the living room and plonked herself in between the two guys- snuggled with her duvet. She sat squished between the well toned guys and shared her duvet along them. After they each laughed and joked- like the good old days, it hadn't taken long for Gabriella to fall asleep. Her head tilted slightly over to rest upon Troy's upper arm, whilst her feet were curled upon Chad's lap. She looked so peaceful. When they were younger Troy always thought of her as a little angel, she was so perfect, beautiful and tiny and she did no wrong. Looking at her now, he thought she looked like an angel, but her halo was slowly slipping away- it was only a matter of time before it was replaced by little red horns, but to him this was such a turn on. Him and Chad chatted a little about how much she had grown up, they also talked about her future- both unsure how she was going to get through college funding herself- it would be practically impossible, even saving up everything she makes this summer wouldn't help cover the cost and taking out a loan was just a big mistake.

A while later, after watching numerous t.v shows Troy had too drifted asleep, leaving Gabriella nestled into his side. Chad slowly rose from the couch, trying not to wake either of them as he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of dealing with two grouchy people this early in the morning. He grabbed the duvet which had almost fallen off the couch by this time and placed it back over the two.

**-THE MORNING AFTER-**

The sound of Murphy barking at the post man woke Troy, whose eyes widened at his surroundings; An empty living room, a tiny sofa which his legs hung over slightly at the edge and the tiny, beautiful girl in his arms- who had not yet woken. No matter how much he wanted to savour this moment and make it last, an embarrassing large object centred between his legs and stood triumphantly erect was not something he wanted the bundle of beauty whose leg was draped over his abdominal. This erotic gesture made it even more painful for him to leave the room as he creeped out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

Just over five minutes later, Gabriella sat up and clasped her head. Shit- today was going to be a long fucking day! She had a banging headache, and she couldn't blame anyone else. She had work in 2hours. And for some reason she was in the living room of her house, all alone. She headed upstairs to take a shower,

Making her way downstairs in a towel, her curled hair still damp from the shower she had just indulged in. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with cereal and milk. She sat on the shelf her legs crossed, her hair in a loose bun with stray curls falling out; her face fresh from all traces of make-up and her legs, armpits and bikini line cleanly shaven. Her skin was moisturised ready for the hot day she had ahead of her. She finished up after washing her dishes, and made her way back upstairs. Entering the steamy bathroom once more to brush her teeth again, she squealed and bounced back out clasping her eyes.

"Shit, oh shit! Fuck" She cursed quietly.

The door opened and Troy Bolton himself stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and a gorgeous smirk upon his face.

"I'm soo sorry; I promise I didn't see anything. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing! I i..y,you…sleep…b…but….wa…huh…?" She rambled on blushing not sure she was making sense.

"Hey, listen its cool. I showed you mine now you gotta show me yours, fair is fair right?" He stated before laughing at her expression.

"Oh very funny Troy. I'm glad you're amused by this. And FYI I didn't even see anything." She stated. _Liar. _She could even feel herself getting aroused as the image couldn't escape her memory, but was that really such a bad thing? _Hell nah!_

He took his thumb and finger and tilted her head up- making her eyes meet his. "Listen doll face, if that's what helps you sleep at night…Good to see you again Els" He smirked seductively before hesitating to walk away- leaving Gabriella speechless. Troy would never admit to anyone how difficult it was to act cool and oblivious to her sexy, waiting body every time he was around her- all he really wanted to do was rip her clothes off, make love to her and hold her and tell her how beautiful she was all day long, and then make love again, and again, and again…

Just because Troy was known to be a player didn't mean he had no feelings. He knew Gabriella was special. Different from all the other girls he knew. He respected her. He could fuck a thousand girls and get great pleasure out of it- he would not comfort them or ever say a certain three words to them, but he could still have fun. But with Gabriella, he could not even put such degrading words with her name. He could only dream of making love to her and being in love with her. Although he had been clean of womanizing for a whole year, he was beginning to crack and it was only a matter of time before Amber could kiss him good-bye- one last time.

…

Now ready for work, Gabriella grabbed her duffel bag and headed out. She hated being away from Smurph- and she hated not being able to catch up with Chad and Troy. She had missed them so much- she finally felt a bit more at home there now.

Two more weeks had passed, Gabriella had made a few good friends from the job, she had made a really good bond with Felix mostly, there was so much sexual tension between them- all their friends and co-workers teased them. After work one night, Felix asked Gabriella to go out for a drink with him. She happily accepted and snuck off to the restroom to change into something more suitable. Switching her clothes for a black halter neck dress, which fit her petite frame snugly and showed off her gorgeous tan she had been adding to this summer. She finished the look with a pair of wedges that made her slim legs look much longer. The dress barely came to mid way down her thighs. She coated her already dark lashes in another coat of mascara, adding a small coat of lip gloss and heading out.

She was greeted by a sexy Felix, who had changed into jeans and a tightly fitting tee- you could so see his abs through the thin material. He was obviously impressed by her appearance as he eyed her hungrily.

He brought her to a small restaurant which was well hidden. The evening had gone surprisingly well, and they both had an amazing time. Felix was so not shy with 'subtly' hinting what he wanted, when he asked Gabriella if she wanted to go back to his apartment so they could 'talk' some more and enjoy each others 'company'. Ha yea right, but Gabriella wasn't complaining. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

**-FELIX'S APARTMENT-**

Arriving back at his apartment, she could feel the arousal in her panties. The anticipation was making it all the more fun. Felix came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste, slowly, as if he were warming her up. He slowly, softly began kissing her neck. She sank back into his firm chest and moaned softly- enjoying the feeling his lips gave to her body.

She turned around to face him, and in one rapid motion wrapped her arms around his neck and indulged in a passionate kiss. Whilst they stood there making out, she tantalizingly slipped her arms from his necks down his body and up into his top, caressing his toned body. She slowly lifted his top- bringing it above his head, breaking the kiss and flinging it over her shoulder. Their mouths attacked each other once again, her tongue massaging his and vice versa. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

She stood before him as he kissed all around her face and neck sensuously. His hands crept up to untie the tiny dress she was wearing. Mission accomplished, as it slowly slipped around her round breasts, and then slipped to the floor in a fast motion. She stood their in nothing but a sexy silk thong. He caressed her firm breasts, and kissed each one. It wasn't long before he dipped his head down and sucked each one- emitting a loud moan form Gabriella, who threw her head back, her hair trailing down her back, tickling it ever so slightly sending chills all over her body.

He slowly began caressing her through the silk thong- the only item of clothing left on her body. She had decided he was wearing too many clothes and began discarding them off of his hot body. He pushed her beneath him as he slipped off her little panties- which were now drenched, ending his destination between her legs. He kissed her soaked pussy almost out of respect before beginning his mission, he began licking and tasting her, his tongue rubbing up and down her folds, before entering her hot flesh and lapping away at the delicious juices. Gabriella had never had it this good before- she never wanted it to end, the pleasure building was fucking bliss. She clenched the silk bed sheets between her small hands- her knuckles turning white at the intensity. With a cry of pleasure she came into his mouth- as he greedily drank from her loving her sweet taste. As she lay under him coming off her high, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a shiny foil wrapper, as he was about to rip it open she placed her hand upon his before speaking in a sexy voice, "Perhaps there's something _I_ can do for _you_..?" It was more of a statement than a question, as she fiercely pushed him on his back, remaining on top of him a she slipped her way down his body….

**-LAVA SPRING-**

Ever since Chad and Troy had been back, Sharpay had been seeing more of Chad. She was supposed to be seeing him today, just to hang out on the beach. Troy was going as well- which meant Amber would be going, which meant Sharpay would want Gabriella to be there too- which would probably mean Gabriella would want Felix to come. Like a light bulb, Sharpay's brain lit up with and idea. She could get them to meet on the private beach at Lava Springs, where Gabriella and Felix would be just finishing their shifts. So that's what she did- but without telling Gabriella- who would have done anything to avoid being in the company of Amber. But if Sharpay was stuck there with her, she was taking Gabriella down with her.

It was now 6pm, the sun was still sizzling, today Gabriella was wearing a tiny red bikini- making the most of her tanning time again. She and Felix had just come off shifts and they had decided to spend some time in the water together. She squealed as they played around in the water together he picked her up and dropped her making a splash, she retaliated by dipping his head under and splashing him, whilst her threatened to undo her little bikini and she threatened to dispose of his trunks, both wrestling and making out passionately. Then they began playing tag in the water, Felix was it and Gabriella sprinted out of the water running up the sand giggling- only to have Felix run up behind her and lift her off her feet, spinning her around an planting a passionate kiss, which had lasted longer than they had expected. They pulled apart after hearing a few coughs.

Gabriella whipped her head round to find Chad, Sharpay, Troy and Amber all watching curiously. Chad feeling slightly awkward, Sharpay feeling proud and excited about rubbing it in the others face's, Troy was currently experiencing something he had never felt- atleast not for a long time- he hated feeling it. Troy Bolton never got _jealous_…until now.

It was obvious that they had all seen the two playing around in the water- the whole thing. Gabriella was a little shocked, she had no idea they were going to be there and she suddenly felt very self conscious wearing something so tiny in front of them. Felix must have sensed this as he interrupted the awkward silence.

"I'll go get us some towels babe." He jogged off.

"Hey guys…" She said uncertainly. Troy was dressed in just some red basketball shorts. He looked fucking hot! Amber was wearing a designer top, a sequined bikini and shed loads of make-up.

"Amber, long time no see." Gabriella tried to speak politely, instead of ignoring her presence. At this point Felix had returned with a towel which he wrapped almost possessively around Gabriella's tiny frame, keeping his arms around her and placing a quick kiss to her neck, before they took a seat next to the other four.

"Gabriella." Amber nodded with her nose in the air, almost disapprovingly. Gabriella was proud to introduce the sexy male to the others, as her boyfriend. Felix kissed Ambers cheek- and Amber seemed strangely impressed eyeing him up. Sharpay ordered the two a drink, before Amber stuck her nose in trying to get one up on Gabriella….again…

"So Gabriella, you're looking very tanned. Is that spray tan on?"

"No way! I couldn't afford the stuff- this is all real." Gabriella answered back laughing.

"Had you're teeth done recently, haven't you? Look dazzling." She asked snidely, trying to pick something out.

"No, she's all real, all of her, my beautiful little angel." Felix answered for her, playing with her hair adoringly.

"When you guys have finished, I've got something I want to share with you about Troy," Chad spoke for the first time since joining them. Gabriella looked up to him and then to Troy who was looking down slightly embarrassed.

"The Lakers are going to sign him." Chad said proudly. Without thinking Gabriella leapt up and rushed over to Troy, caging him in an almost intimate hug, pressing skin to skin. "That's awesome Troy! I'm so happy for you! You did it!" Gabriella squealed. She was completely ecstatic for him. If anyone deserved it, he did. She could have literally cried for him- but that would be making a huge fool of herself so she chose option B, just be excited for him. Amber was burning holes through Gabriella, and Felix wasn't all to keen on his girl being in skin contact with Troy- Troy noticed this and smirked triumphantly. Gabriella returned to her seat next to Felix, unaware of the quick peek Troy got of her sexy little ass, swaying teasingly on the way. They all toasted to Troy, who winked at Gabriella before socialising with the group.

The others were going on for drinks now and invited Gabriella and Felix along, Gabriella politely declined claiming both her and Felix were broke, but thanks anyway. Instead they picked up their belongings and headed off. Still in view of the others Felix dropped his hand to her firm ass and gave it a gentle squeeze- which she squeaked excitedly to, before allowing him to drop to her height and give her a passionate kiss. Boy she was praying Troy saw this. He then scooped Gabriella up in his arms and carried her bridal style completely out of view of the others. They made their way back to Felix's for another night of passion.

Back at the table, each of them had once again seen the display of affection they had shown to one another. And about 10minutes of Gabriella and Felix being gone, just before the others headed off to the club, Sharpay's phone bleeped signalling she had a message.

"_Don't wait up. Stayin wit Flx 2nyt. Enjoy club. LY,xxx"_

Boy, Sharpay couldn't wait to see the others faces once she'd rubbed this in! HaJ

____ ___ ____

_**WOW! That took fucking ages lol…so please show you're appreciation by reviewing. Please!**_

_**Hope you liked it, I didn't want to make the sex scene to graphic, first reason it was my first one ever **__**J**__** lol, second reason, I will only do graphic with Troyella lol.**_

_**I really hope you guys like it.  
Please review I had like, barely any last time but thanks for those who did review.**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**_

_**What did you like, what didn't you like? Tell me.**_

_**Any answers for my questions at the top? Ideas welcome.**_

_**Anything you want to happen or not? Let me know please.**_

_**This is a really long chapter. I took a lot longer to write this than it would take you guys to review it… it doesn't take much effort…I don't understand why I get hundreds of hits and no reviews **__**L**__**.**_

_**Try reading my other story "STOLE"…let me know what you think, any ideas cos I need help, and since no-one gave me any I can't continue it lol.**_

_**  
Love You Guys.**_

_**Thank you. xxx**_


	4. Summer Love

_**Helloo.... Please review.**_

_**Hope you all like it, and if you do, tell me.**_

_**BIG-HUGE thank you to 'ummaagumma' and 'vanessalillymontez', and a really special thank you to 'bronzedbeautyholic', for being the best review i've had for this story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy....**_

_**Chapter Four: Summer Love**_

"**Ridin in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light lookin right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they that got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl"**

**-Summer Love- by –Justin Timberlake**

**-Lava Springs-**

A few days had passed, and everything was going smoothly. Gabriella was currently enjoying the company of Sharpay and Felix, each of them were on their lunch break. They were putting Lava Springs snack bar to good use. Felix was chomping on a double cheeseburger with fries, whilst Gabriella and Sharpay were sharing a portion of chips, which didn't seem like much to a well built guy like Felix, but was plenty to bloat both girls. Whilst the three of them sat laughing and bonding together, Amber strode through, nose in the air, and strutted over to them in a fierce manner. Having a rich daddy helps you get into upper class places like Lava Springs, but if Sharpay had her way, Amber wouldn't be allowed with in yards of the place.

"Greetings. Gabriella, Sharpay, Felix." She announced snottily, glaring a little longer than she should have been at Gabriella, giving Sharpay the once over and pouting slightly as she spoke Felix's name.

"Amber." The three amigos replied all at once, as they looked at the plastic looking girl with curiosity laced in their emotions. Amber sighed hesitantly holding three pearl coloured envelopes in her hand. Slowly, almost grudgingly stretching her right hand and dropping them amongst the table the three friends were sat eating, they each peered down, glancing at the three objects she had intended for them. They looked back to her, almost as asking permission from her if they were allowed to grab one or not.

"It's an invitation. I'm having an end of summer party, and _I_ would like for you all to be there." She spoke practically gritting her teeth in the process. Gabriella looked at Sharpay with wide eyes, eyebrows raised before cracking up in a fit of giggles choking on the food that wasn't in her mouth.

"Let me get this straight. _You,_ want _us_ to be there? You came _all_ the way here, to give_ us_ an invitation to _your _party?" Gabriella couldn't believe she was making an effort to be nice to them, she had hated Gabriella for the year she had been with Troy; she knew Troy had a soft spot for Gabriella, and vice versa. It wasn't long before the fake smile that had been plastered on her face seconds before had dropped instantly into a devious scowl.

"Listen up, and listen carefully. Not you equals no Troy which equals no party which equals disaster. If Troy says i should invite you guys, and it means he will be there, then i will do it! So you better be there or i will ta..." Sharpay interrupted her before she could cast some voodoo spell on them.

"Wait a second crazy lady. Why are you having an end of summer party two weeks before the end of summer? And why won't Troy go if we don't?"

"_Because, Blondie_. The idea is that _I_ throw the end of summer party at the time Troy's summer ends...cos he's leaving to join the Lakers, _remember!_ And I have already consulted him about the party, he said i should try and break the ice between us by inviting _you three_. Believe me, I don't like this arrangement anymore than you three, just be there make him happy so he can give me a _good_ night to remember. _If_ you know what i mean. _Got it!_"

Gabriella peered up once she had heard of Ambers plans to obviously make Troy think of all the trouble she went to for him with the party, knowing that she doesn't exactly have the _best_ friendship with Gabriella and Sharpay. He would appreciate her efforts and return the favour by falling deeply in love with her and fucking her brains out all night long- _IF _Amber could even keep up, which Gabriella very much doubted, as Amber seemed like the type to let the guy do all the work, once he had, she would roll over and leave him to satisfy himself. Anyways, after giving her a _pleasurable_ experience to keep her happy until he sees her next, he would ask her to marry him or some shitty fantasy Gabriella hoped would _never _come true!

Gabriella had previously zoned out on the majority of the conversation between Sharpay and Amber, and began reading the invitation. Stumbling across two words which she hoped she had miss-read, she looked up in horror.

"_Fancy dress?"_ She asked worriedly.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. So no costume- no entry." Amber sniggered back.

"Is there a particular theme?" Sharpay queried.

"Of course" Amber repeated. "The theme is based on summer. _duh._ For example, Sharpie, yo.."

"It's Shar_pay_" Sharpay corrected, whilst Gabriella was still traumatized about having to dress up. She was still learning how to dress sexy and confidently for every day wear let a lone fancy dress, this was the last thing she needed.

"Whatever. Like i was saying, for example you, Shar_pay_, could be_ hmmmm_, how about a hula girl, and Gabriella, _hmmm_ i know, maybe a bee, cos you never _buzz_ off..." Amber snarled.

Gabriella knew she was just trying to have a dig at her. But decided to play her at her own game.

"_Sure! _Thats a _great_ idea_ Amber! Thank you so much_ for that idea! Can't wait" Gabriella responded through gritted teeth, she coudln't have been more sarcastic if she tried. Sharpay was shocked that she was going to put up with this and tried to interfear.

"But G...I am_ not_ going to let you be a bee! That's jus.."

"No Sharpay i think its a _great_ idea. In fact i was passing a fancy dress shop the other day and seen a big furry bumble bee suit. It came with big antlers and wings, it looked kinda old and dusty. I'll go try it later. See ya tomorrow at the party Amber. And thank you so much for the short notice!" Gabriella replied acting along to her own idea, winking to Sharpay in the process who soon caught on. Amber just stood stunned that she had been so calm about it and actually agreed, especially when the bee outfit she'd described sounded hideous! This was perfect, now Gabriella couldn't show Amber up. This would be fun.

Little did she know...

**-PARTY TIME-**

Sharpay had decided to be a cat. Even though this had little relevance to summer, it was still Sharpay, and when did she ever pay attention to the rules?

Sharpays costume consisted of mainly PVC. She wore a skin tight black cat suit, which opened into a long V down the valley of her breasts, down to her belly button, so you could see a whole lotta Sharpay. She wore her blonde hair slicked back into a tight ponytail, and upon her head she wore little black pointy cat ears. She was wearing killer heals, black spiked heal with platform.

She had got ready with Gabriella, and had done both hers and Gabriella's make-up. She was so excited about tonight. Her make-up was dark and fierce. She strutted in the room and walked up to Chad, awaiting the arrival of Gabriella and Felix.

It was time. Suddenly it felt like time had stopped. One minute Sharpay was talking to Chad, who was dressed as a clown- yes, not exactly relevant to summer either but he looked good. And the next minute Chad suddenly zoned out of the conversation as his jaw slowly sunk in the direction of the floor, most guys eyes were suddenly diverted to the bronzed little beauty in the entrance. There standing with a seductive innocence about her stood Gabriella.

Gabriella stood wearing 6inch stiletto heel ankle strap platform sandals which were black. She had black fishnets, which were barley covered by a tiny tutu, which was a silky black, with yellow trimmings surrounding the hem, and a black and yellow striped bra, with a small black bow sitting between the two cups, black straps, and a thick coating of black lace along the upper part of the bra, which held her naturally firm breasts in position so sexy half the guys in there had boned. To add to this, she had a pair of yellowish wings attached to her peeping horizontally in line with her shoulders. Her hair fell in large curls and she had two black antennas stuck to the very top of her forehead, where her hairline began. Basically, she looked fucking stunning, and most girls were extremely jealous. Her bronzed skin was glowing, and people finally noticed that she did have a figure, and it was a hot one at that. Her stomach was tiny and well toned, her legs were slim and shapely, and were lengthened by the killer heals she wore, her arms were dainty, but in proportion with her body, and her breasts were just the right size for her body, her skin was tanned and glowing a bronzed shimmer all over. Her make-up was dark eyes, tanned shimmery face, glitter here and there, accentuating the important parts, and her lips were a pale pink, glossed over in a shiny coat of lip balm. She smelt delicious! Her nails were painted yellow, with a black tip.

She gained confidence, even though she was literally shaking in her shoes on the inside, as she strutted over to Sharpay who couldn't be more satisfied!

"Hey guys!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Hey gorgeous! I think that guy right behind you just literally just cum in his pants!" Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella blushed and giggled trying not to cause trouble with Chad standing there- who was still gawping! Troy had seen Gabriella and his heart nearly melted, he wanted her so badly and couldn't get over how stunning she looked. Instead, he was stuck in the corner with Amber, who was dressed as a mermaid and could barely walk in her tacky costume, as her ankle were practically tied together by the tail of her costume. As soon as she had set sight on Gabriella she started fussing in a jealous way. Picking out faults which really weren't there. Troy got sick of it and walked off to the others, and currently he was standing trying to control Troy Junior.

"Wow Els, your the cutest little bee I've ever come across. You can sting me anytime Doll." Troy laughed mockingly at her. In other words that was his way of telling her she looked good, but in a 'brotherly' way, whilst winking eye contact with her, and maintaining eye contact.

"Oh _BUZZ _off Troy!" She responded a little pissed that he'd called her cute, it could have been sexy or pretty or something that didn't sound so, so...innocent. After she'd said that they both looked at each other and burst out laughing at the irony. She pecked him on the cheek as they embraced in a quick hello hug, which lasted a little longer than a normal hello hug should. Troy was dressed as a lifeguard, in red board shorts and a whit towel hanging around his neck. There was also one other thing which only Chad and Gabriella knew the meaning of, as well as Troy of course. Around his neck hung a gold pendant, which was the only thing he had from his mother, and even though he hated her for leaving him and his father when he was only eight years old, he didn't have the heart to get rid of it, because deep down he knew his mother would always have a place in his heart. He wouldn't admit this either but Gabriella and Chad both knew that the pendant he cherished so much was probably his most prized possession, and it was one of the few things he cared for the most. Gabriella can't actually remember seeing Troy not wearing the pendant. Gabriella is the only person Troy would ever open up to about his mother, Chad surprisingly didn't actually know much about the situation, where as Gabriella knew almost everything about it, Deep down she knew that Troy would no way pass up the chance to meet his mother, she was always on his mind.

"So,,,wheres _Felix.?"_ Troy asked surprised he wasn't clinging onto Gabriella trying to keep her away from all the prying eyes. Gabriella shrugged, not quite sure herself.

"Not here yet. He said he'd find me when he gets here though." She replied,

"Well he better get here fast, before you get a…" Sharpay was interrupted as Felix swooped in between Troy and Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he nodded his head to Chad as if saying hello in a mans way, and did the same to Sharpay. He completely tried to avoid acknowledging Troy, who really couldn't care less but seen the humorous side to it, as it was funny how much of a threat he seen Troy as and how possessive he was of Gabriella. He handed Gabriella a cocktail, her first drink of the night, as he sipped on his own beer. She gracefully took it and stepped out of his grasp whilst glaring at him as if to signal to him not to be such a twat.

Troy noticed this and smirked to himself. He thought of how cute it was that she was willing to fall out with her lover to defend him. Felix obviously wasn't up for losing her for the night over a stupid jealousy issue. He turned in an almost apologetic manner for his behaviour and offered Troy a drink , which he accepted on purpose so he could get more time on his own with Gabriella. To be polite he also had to offer Sharpay and Chad, who also accepted.

What started out as a conversation between the four of them, Chad and Sharpay were soon dropped out of the conversation as they were barely acknowledged by Troy and Gabriella. Just as the two were getting more flirtatious in their private little conversation, along hobbled Amber, who tripped and banged into Gabriella, who fell into Troy's chest, spilling what was left of her cocktail on the rounded cleavage spilling out of her bra, as well as down Troy's sexy abs. Due to overly large heels, Gabriella's foot twisted clumsily as she fell, she squealed sweetly in shock as Troy swiftly caught her in his muscular arms. His arms around her tiny waist. Chest to Chest. Face to Face.

Gabriella immediately blushed furiously as the heat rapidly rose to her cheeks as she apologised over and over, and gazed down to her cleavage, leading Troy's eyes to follow her gaze as he chuckled, not knowing how he could help with out perverted thoughts to fill his dirty mind and arouse him there and then. Suddenly Felix was back and caught sight of the mess, and the arousing sight of Gabriella's chest, which had droplets of juice spilling here there and everywhere....

He grabbed her and dipped his head licking where ever he could get fast enough, as she squealed in shock and embarrassment and pushed him away in horror.

"What the_ hell_ are you _doing_!" She squealed wide eyed backing up, whilst Troy stood fists clenched, relieved that Gabriella didn't approve of the PDA. Felix had took a little while longer returning than he should have and it was now evident that he had been drinking something strong, possibly spirits, as he looked pretty wasted. Felix stumbled towards her and chuckled.

"y..you spilled it, i was just helping you clean it off....besides you didn't mind last night! Or do i need to refresh your memo.." He slurred in an aggravated tone, noticing Troy who was glaring at him.

"_Felix! Shut up! Fuck!..._Not _everyone _needs to know my private business! I can't believe you y..y..._ugh" _Gabriella was beyond humiliated and hurt at the fact he had tried to boast about their intimacy, which she thought he respected as well as her privacy, girls can be sensitive about stuff like that, and some boys can just be utterly clueless. Felix tried to coo her and apologise stepping forward embracing her.

"Baby...c'mon....pretty girl, i was jus…" he stroked her face trying to win her over, he had no idea how repulsed she was by him then and there.

"_Eeew. Don't even touch me._ Im outta here. _asshole."_ and with those words Gabriella removed her heels and shoved him off of her, which took a lot of effort since she was so tiny, he stumbled backwards and she sauntered off into the darkness.

Once she was outside the club, she tried calling Sharpay to let her know she was leaving, but she couldn't get the connection so she just sent her a text and walked off in the dark night. She was absolutely freezing two mintues into the walk, and heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned her head to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. Yep, it was Troy.

"How many times have me and Chad told you to not walk home on your own El!" He started off with a light hearted joke, still meaning it seriously though, but found she obviously wasn't up for laughing. Troy had had his fair share of girls, and even though he was a bit of a player, he had morals, and he would never kiss and tell, well, Chad being the exception, but he trusted him. But anyways, he knew the majority of girls with respect for themselves, the ones who didn't sleep around, were sensitive about personal information being boasted about etc, no matter how much of an amazing lover they were. Even Troy wouldn't have as little respect for a girl like that, in fact Troy was actually quite a good charmer, and had loads of respect for women.

He could see Gabriella shivering and tears threatening to fall out of her beautiful big eyes. Right then and there, she could have asked him anything, and he would of done it, for her, He removed the towel from his neck and wrapped it around her tiny frame, pulled her close to his chest an held her. He had noticed how much tinier she was with no heels, but this just made him feel more manly and protective of her.

"What about Amber..and Chad and all they guys?" Gabriella said in a tiny voice, almost as if she was scared to talk. He looked down at her, sorrow in his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a wink.

"I have more fun with you anyways. Besides, we haven't talked properly in a long time. I...i miss it." He admitted, comforting her as they slowly detached themselves from each other and began walking slowly towards their destination, arms still entwined. This brought a huge grin to her face as she sniffed and a single tear slipped down her smooth skin. He noticed this and stopped her gently turning to face her wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb, holding onto both of her upper arms.

"Hey," He cooed softly. "Don't be sad, what's brought the tears on?"

She smiled softly a few more tears slipping, and looked to the ground and just shrugged, before her eyes returned to his gaze. "I think it's just been a long time since I've had someone to talk to who actually understands. Sure I can talk to Shar, I talk to her all the time, but not the way we used to talk...and,..and now you're going away..and..and.." Her voice quivered and she broke eye contact with him as her lip trembled and heavy tears stung her eyes again. Troy knew exactly what she was indicating. She missed him this year, and she was going to miss him even more now he was going to be a big shot and have no time for his old life. He knew that she had had a tough year with him and Chad gone to college, but he didn't actually realise how bad it had been for her.

"I..i...think its just my hormones kicking in...y'know." She joked trying to lighten the mood and lift her spirits as she brought Troy out of his bubble of thoughts. He chuckled. Trust Gabriella to crack a joke aimed at herself, while she was the one hurting.

"Nah, its okay to cry every so often. Don't block it out, just let it all out okay? I'm here." He soothed and they continued their journey once more stopping when they had reached home, they sat out on the porch, in the dark and just talked. About everything, everything they hadn't been able to catch up on. It was good to get things out in the open, especially with the one person you trust most in the whole world.

After Troy telling Gabriella all about his time in college, his thoughts about his mom, how his dad was coping in rehab, his thoughts about joining the Lakers etc, and Gabriella had updated him on her year, her relationship with her father, or what was left of it, her current feelings, they were currently talking about how things can change in the blink of an eye, how Troy was one day playing a game of basketball, and the next minute there were scouts wanting to pick him up for his talent...

"What about me Troy? What the fuck can I do? I have nothing, I don't have enough money, I have no way of getting more, its just not gonna happen for me. I just wish that it could be as simple for me as it was for you..that I could be spotted for something, _anything_, I just, I wanna get out of this shitty little town, I _have _to. Its all I've ever wanted, more than anything. And if I can't afford college, then I'm stuck here, doing nothing, having to be caged in with someone who can't stand the sight of me anymore." Gabriella stated, her eyes fixated on the stars shining brightly. They were both laying side by side on the grass, staring up at the sky talking, occasionally peering at one another,

"You just gotta believe in yourself. I would of never thought in a million years that _I, Me_, would be picked to play for the Lakers, I've only turned twenty, its, crazy. But as soon as I get my first pay check El, I'll send it to you, its a start right, and you can put it towards your college funds, and I'll keep doin it til you got enough, i prom.." **(AWWWWWWWWWWWWW-lol)**

"TROY! Are you _CRAZY!_" She squealed in a loud whisper. "I could never, _ever_ let you do something like that for me!" She insisted.

They were both staring at each other now. Tears pricked Gabriella's eyes once more as Troy whispered..

"Jesus girl, what's happened to you since I've been gone? You never cried...you were like one of the boys, and now look at you, I leave you with Shar for almost a year and this happens." He laughed, and they both cracked up giggling.

"Oh come on Troy, 'It's good to cry' _ Remember?_" She said jokingly mocking his earlier phrase. They laughed.

"Wow. You really have shit loadsa hormones. You weren't kiddin!" He joked.

"Hey! So what it's my time of the month I'm allowed to be hormonal! Do you think I like sitting in a hard chair all day, in a tiny swim suit, in front of hundreds of snobby people, while I feel like shit, and I'm having stomach cramps all day, and then on top of that, having to s_wim_, when there is some jerk who pretends to drown just so he can plant one on me...." they laughed together, neither of them ever minded these conversations, they were both completely honest and comfortable in each others presence.

"Does it hurt right now?" He asked caringly.

"A little, but I've had worse." She replied.

"Where does it hurt?" He queried.

"Right, here..." She pointed to her right side, the lower part of her stomach, above the waistband of the tutu.

He reached his left arm across her body and gently rubbed the area she pointed to, with in this short space of time he had also moved to lay his right arm under her head, so she was nestling into his side.

"hmmm, your hands are warm." She smiled lazily, yawning. Gabriella was a very affectionate person, she loved hugs and kisses, and touching and stroking, and she was so easily lulled to sleep by someone stroking her hair, or softly tickling her body and holding her, or a beautiful soft voice and gentle gestures. Troy Bolton knew this, and love sending her to sleep this way. Knowing he was the reason she slept with a small smile lazily painted on her pretty little face.

He tiredly picked her up ever so gently, an carried her quietly into the house, and up to her room.

He brought her into her room and layed her on her bed, realising she must be uncomfortable in her current clothes he gently nudged her; she dreamily stirred from her sleep...

"hmm?"

"Els,, you wna get changed in your jammies now and then I'll get you back to sleep?" He lulled quietly.

"Promise?" She whispered soundlessly.

"Promise." He promised...**(lol)**

Troy left the room and waited to be called back in. Meanwhile Gabriella had removed her make-up, removed all of her jewellery, brushed her teeth and changed into black tight panties that were good for sleeping in, and a loosely fitting tee. She went to Chad's room and knocked on the door. Troy opened it in his boxers and a tee.

"Ready?" She asked him sweetly.

"Always Baby." He followed her back to her room trying not to think of how sexy she looked, her tight little ass, her pert, firm breasts which could just about be made out through the large tee. He had to distract his mind from this, cos he was on the verge of waking Troy Junior, how embarrassing would that be, it would be so obvious as well due to lack of clothing. The funny thing was that he used the image of Amber tits to distract the desire to pounce on Gabriella and make love to her all night long. Why Amber- yes his _girlfriends_ tits, well you see, when ever they had sex, she would never take her bra off, because she would only tell Troy this but she wasn't happy with her breasts. Troy didn't know this part though, well at least she thought he didn't...she always wears chicken fillets, because her breasts are so small, she always wears fillets and everyone thinks she's had a boob job, but in sexual intercourse with Troy she doesn't let him touch her there, and he can't remember ever seeing her breasts, but how may Troy know she wears fillets...one time it was quite dark, they were having sex and one fell out but him being a gentlemen, acted like he hadn't seen anything and just carried on.

Anyways.... Gabriella was now laying in her bed snuggled under the covers, whilst Troy kept true to his promise and lulled her to sleep talking to her in a sensual voice and running his fingers through her silky locks, also stroking her tummy now and then. He was laying beside her but he wasn't under the covers.

"Baby....im soo tired. I know i promised but ive gotta get to sleep before i fall asleep in here." He said...all traces of energy drained from his voice.

"Then stay here. Please. I don't care. It just feels so nice Troy." She spoke in an audible whisper, her words so sweet he couldn't say no.

"You sure?" He checked. Noticing how perfect she was. She lay there with no make up and messy hair and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Right now, with her, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Not even bothering to answer back she turned to face his direction and tugged at the duvet to come from under him so she could wrap it round him as well. He got her message and budged out the way. As soon as he layed next to her, she sat up and tucked him in, which he thought was the cutest thing, and Amber had never and would never do such a selfless thing. She lay back down and snuggled into him, wrapping her arm around him, gliding her little hand up his back and began soothing him to sleep by stroking his back in an affectionate way, her face was snuggled into his chest an her legs were almost entwined with his, this was also something Amber could an would never do...she hated Troy to hold her during the night, he couldn't touch her whilst she slept and she wouldn't touch him either. She hated it...so Troy never really knew what it was like to be able to hold someone, and for someone to hold him in return- let alone even show as much affection to him as he would to her- if only she'd let him.

The best thing was, Troy loved it. He placed his arm back round Gabriella and began stroking her hair again, occasionally soothing his hand up and down her back.

"G'night Troy." Gabriella sighed contently, pecking his chest where her head was nestled. "Thanks for everything. I owe you."

Troy smiled, his heart melting yet again, beating just that little bit faster for that one girl, the same girl it had always been, his little angel.

"Night El, and you don't owe me anything. Ever." He stated and placed a lingering kiss into her scented hair.

With in a few minutes, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of light, content breathing, and a little snore occasionally coming from little Murphy, who was happy to take a back seat tonight, as he was currently snuggled at the bottom of the bed.

**_________________**

**Hope you all like it.**

**This took me soo long, so please review.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! X**

**I am soo tired now...its 5.02am and ive stayed up to finish this freaking chapter that ive been working on since 10pm lol...and i don't know why cos no one even bothers to review. :(**

**Love You Guys that do review,,,thanks to the few of you that there are lol...i always give you all a special little mention to show my appreciation! Keep it up.**

**xxx**


	5. Help, Please?

**Hey everyone… I really need some help. Please read and review. Give me opinions and ideas. Do you like it? Do you hate it? **

**Sorry for those who reviewed that I haven't updated in a while. XXX**


End file.
